slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
The Marines
Overview The Marines are a fearless, highly trained military organization working with the government as a backup for when regular soldiers aren't enough, or used in high danger situations that soldiers wouldn't dare to do. All marines are equipped with energy powered combat vests for combat or hazardous situations. The marines are equipped with dozens of weapons from the NATO arsenal each with varying degrees of firepower. The marines are always hostile towards the main character/player, and often assault the player's position with cover fire and grenades, forcing the main character/player to keep moving and play aggressively as well. Soundtrack Bulletproof Appearances Marines always have different appearances, what can appear as the equipment follows: * White camouflage, the most common one and seen in almost all environments. * Digital camouflage, the least common one only seen between elite marines. * Urban camouflage, used in urban environments such as towns and large cities. * Desert camouflage, self explanatory * Short sleeves, marines in hot environments will always have short sleeves. * Long sleeves, marines in cold environments will always have long sleeves. * Rugsack, Backpacks, Buttpacks or Radio Equipment. * Earpiece, Headphones, Earmuffs, etc. * Energy Powered Combat Vest, Regular Bullet Resistant Vest or Flak Vest * Canteens and packs for grenades. * Knee pads, Elbow pads and holster for their sidearm. * Marines may hold three weapons. * Berets, Helmets, Caps or Beanies. * Night Vision * Flashlight * Gas mask * Badaclava * Bandana Tactics The marines mostly play defensively and will mostly hold ground against a foe actively looking and fighting them, taking cover and firing from that cover much better than regular soldiers. Regular soldiers will only walk to cover, while marines will slide, dive or roll. When a target is looking away from the marines or busy with something else, the marines will advance in on their position and play aggressively. Marines tend to stay together in tight or enclosed spaces, however in large enough spaces they tend to spread out getting as many firing angles as possible. Marines are able to climb high obstacles, ladders, jump low obstacles and climb low barriers and fall from a small one story house without injury. Marines can be disarmed if their weapon is thrown or shot away, causing them to pull out a pistol, sometimes they will draw another weapon and THEN a pistol meaning they carried three weapons. When badly injuried or knocked down by blunt or explosive force marines will draw a pistol and shoot at the target while down. Marines will attempt to drag injuried friends to cover for a medic to help them. Marines will also throw tear gas from cover at targets Vehicles * Willys Jeep - Lightly armored vehicle marked with the marine insignia on the hood and bulletproof glass. Used by regular soldiers. * Humvee - A heavily armored humvee bearing the marine insignia on the two front doors, hood and back. Used only by specialized troops (Medics, Engineers etc.) * Pickup Truck - A pickup truck either green, bright yellow or white in color depending on the environment, wearing the marine insignia on the back. It also has a brown hood on the back. Used by the marines. * Troop Truck - A large green truck with 8 seats in the back, color though does not change and is unmarked. Carries 10 marines and sometimes one mini gun sergeant. * V-22 Osprey - A V-22 osprey grey or green in color, usually used by regular soldiers, only used by marines in later stages of the apocalypse. * AH-6 Little Bird - A black unmarked "Little Bird" helicopter carrying four gunmen on the doors. It is able to fire its miniguns and hellfire at targets. Sometimes it may stop still in the air and drop rappel ropes, the gunmen will rappel down one by one. Sometimes it lands to drop off gunmen. * Bell UH-1N Twin Huey: A huey helicopter used solely by transport, having the marine insignia on the back and two door gunners. When near enough to a target it will always drop rappel ropes, and two marines will come from the back and rappel down, then the other two will come after the others are down. Sometimes it may land. * Harrier Jet: Used only for airstrikes. * M1A2 Abrams: Used by marines in high danger situations, the turret and machine gunner fire independently at different targets. Abrams tank squads will carry 4 marines at the back, sometimes a marine may be a specialized rank (engineer, medics etc.) Trivia * The marine armored have tanks with guided missles. * A gunnery sergeant can withstand a grenade at close range. * The gunmen and door gunners in the helicopter dont seem to care if you kill the pilot or damage it and its spinning out of control, and will keep firing at you. Category:Teletubbies Category:Organizations Category:Group